


Skincare? I Don't Know Her

by Swanyu_Tales



Series: Quarantink Challenge [39]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I don't know how to tag this, M/M, Not Beta Read, Quarantink, Stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanyu_Tales/pseuds/Swanyu_Tales
Summary: Jason has had enough of Shoma complaining about having dry skin. He sets his mind to remedy it.
Relationships: Jason Brown/Shoma Uno
Series: Quarantink Challenge [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666393
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Skincare? I Don't Know Her

**Author's Note:**

> Day 38 of quarantink, the prompt was hand cream! I'll be honest, I'm just projecting with this one. I used to hate chapstick, and I refuse to use hand lotion. I use stuff like rose oil instead about once a week because it soaks in quicker and has a longer effect for me. I highly recommend it! Anyway, that aside, I hope you enjoy!

Shoma groaned. "Jason, it's happening again! Why is my skin so bad?"

Jason frowned and walked over. Shoma had been complaining about his hands feeling really dry, and the skin on his fingertips had started to crack and peel. When he got to where his lover was, he took his hands into his own to inspect the damage. He gasped as he looked at Shoma's hands.

"Oh my god, Shoma, let me get you some hand cream. It's a really easy fix, but I think it might take a while given how bad you let it get." He started to head to the bathroom to go get some, but was quickly stopped by the shorter man.

"Noooo! I don't like hand cream. Is there any other way to fix this?"

Jason looked at him in confusion. 

"What do you mean you don't like hand cream?"

"I don't know! It just feels," He waved his hands around while making a face. "Icky! It feels slippery and nasty and I don't like it. It's like chapstick! That stuff is weird too."

Jason sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. At least with chapstick he had been able to bribe Shoma with kisses.


End file.
